The present invention relates to a storage system for multiple stacks of articles such as containers and in particular to a storage system adapted to stack a plurality of different sized articles in a plurality of stacks.
Handling and storing stacks of like articles, such as containers or dishes or bowls involves a number of problems which have been handled in a variety of ways. For example, in restaurants, food xe2x80x9ctake-outxe2x80x9d containers as well as washed dishes are frequently placed in stacks on shelves for subsequent use. Frequently these shelves are open and the stacks themselves are not protected. Consequently, there is not only a potential for damage to these stacks from a variety of causes, but also the stacks may more readily become soiled or contaminated. In other instances, open storage of stacked dishes and like articles involves undesirable esthetic effects.
Frequently, trays and fixed bins for receiving stacks of articles such as dishes are used, but are not altogether satisfactory for a variety of reasons.
The present invention is directed to a system for storing and stacking like articles. In one embodiment the present invention provides an alternative system for storing and stacking articles in restaurants and in homes in a manner by which stacks of articles such as containers are safeguarded against inadvertent damage, and stored in a manner that will minimize inadvertent soiling and improve quick availability using a minimal space.
In the present invention, a storage system is provided for multiple stacks of like articles. In one embodiment of the invention, a base is shaped and sized to fit within a storage cabinet or counter. A rotatable modular stackholder is secured to the base by means that permits the stackholder to move to and from a position within the storage cabinet and remain in vertical alignment with the base. The modular array of stackholders may be rotated at any position within or outside the cabinet or counter. In this embodiment, the modular stackholder comprises multiple units that have mating surfaces adapted to interengage one another. Any number of these units may be stacked, depending upon the space in which the stackholder is positioned. Each of the stackholder units are similarly shaped with a plurality of different sized compartments to receive stacks of articles, such as containers and dishes.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.